United States patent application publication 2013/0318802 discloses a chain saw which has a sprocket wheel cover. The lower longitudinal border of the sprocket wheel cover is spaced apart from the housing, and therefore the sprocket wheel space below the first side of the chain is open to the surroundings. As a result, chips can drop downward out of the sprocket wheel space.